play i made
by Allyssa watercloud
Summary: a play that is about thanksgiving


Play

Scene1

knock knock x2 (ding dong x7)

Violet- I'm coming !

Mom- stop screaming Violet!

Violet- mom (whining)

Mom- Violet! (mean voice)

Violet- okay, who is it (innocent voice)

Christine- Christine

Violet- oh great (while opening door)

Violet-what happened and why are you soaked?

Christine- my umbrella got lost and I got soaked with water

Mom- who was at the door?

Violet- its Christine

Mom- oh hi Christine uh why are you wet

Christine- long story

Mom – oh well Violet did you get her a towel?

Violet- yes, mom can me and Christine talk without you

Mom – fine, I'm in the kitchen making cookies if you want any Just ask me

Christine and Violet- okay

Christine- before you go in the kitchen Ms. Fiona can sleep over today and tomorrow for Thanksgiving? Its boring at my house every time we have Thanksgiving

Violet – You should want to spend Thanks giving with your mom because it means you are thankful for having everything you have and appreciate what your parents do for you

Mom- But its true why don't you want to spend time with your family

Mom- you know lets just all forget about it

Scene2

Mom- don't worry about Violet she'll get her self together

Mom – I wont let you stay unless its okay with your mom

Christine- I'll call her right now (dialing)

Christine – hello mom

(Christine's mom)-yes who is this

Christine – this is Christine

- oh

Christine- mom can I spend the night at Violets house please

Ms. Kee- oh yes sure sweet heart (sighing)

Christine- she said I can spend the night Ms. Fiona (Violets mom)

Mom- okay Christine go bring your things upstairs in Violets room

Dad ( ) – honey I'm home

Violet-Dad your home and just in time for Thanks giving. Dad I have to ask you a question whats your favorite part about Thanks Giving?

Dad- well its spending time with you sweetheart

Christine- hello Mr. Fiona

Dad- oh hi Christine what are you doing here?

Christine- I'm spending the night tomorrow and today for Thanks giving

Dad- well guys its time to go to bed you two can talk tomorrow

Violet and Christine- okay

Scene 3

Christine- I don't feel like doing anything like we do with the other sleepovers I just want to sleep

Violet- well oh okay see you in the morning

Brenda- wake up!

Violet- ugh! Mom Brenda keeps screaming in my face! (Whining)

Mom- now guys this is not a good way to start of the day before Thanksgiving

Brenda- but she started it

Violet- no I didn't

Mom- how about Brenda you call tom and ask him if he can come over

Brenda-oh yeah thanks mom

Mom- your welcome sweetie

Brenda- dialing

Tom- hello

Brenda- hey tom want to come over?

Tom- sure okay, I'll be there soon

Brenda- okay

Violet- great now another rascal

Mom- Violet!

Ding dong

Mom- who is it

Ms. Kee- Ms. Kee

Mom- (opening door) oh hi Ms. Kee

Mom- Christine your moms here

Christine- I'm coming

Ms. Kee- hello dear I need you to come home and set up for Thanks giving tomorrow

Christine- okay mom, see you later Violet (sighing)

Violet- okay, you too

Mom- and you miss come help me set up to for tomorrow to

Violet- okay mom

Ding dong

Violet- oh my gosh how many people?

Violet- who is it

Tom - Tom

Violet- we don't know anyone by that name (sarcasticly)

Mom- Violet that's not nice open the door for him

Violet- okay

Violet- mom I'll be at Christine's house

Mom- Violet!

Violet- oh yeah I forgot I have to help you (sighing)

Mom- Brenda and Tom please do not bother Violet she's trying to help me

Brenda- Mom ( embarrassed )

Brenda- come on Tom I want to show you something in the backyard I hope what ever mom and Violet are doing is making the turkey

Tom-hah hah bye

Mom-why can't Bret be more like Tom

Violet- I know right

Ding dong

Mom- gheese loweez

Mom- your parents are hear

Tom- yikes

Mr. and Mrs. Dee- Happy day before Thanks giving

Violet, Mom, Bret, and Dad- Happy day before Thanksgiving

Everyone- happy day before Thanks giving

Song 

We celebrate thanks giving and give many thanks

With other people at different place we thank we thank the people for giving them

Are treats that's what's thanks giving is for (Slow than rap)


End file.
